Figaro Castle
Figaro Castle (フィガロ Figaro) is a castle in Final Fantasy VI. It is located in the middle of a desert, and is ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro. Since it's in the middle of the desert, people consider it dangerous to travel to Figaro on foot. Chocobos are the preferred means of travel to the castle, and many of the guards patrol the area on Chocobos. Its population is about 2500 people and its area is 1900 square meters. It is considered to be the most modern structure in the world, and contains many highly advanced technological and mechanical devices that only Edgar knows about, including a device that transforms it into a drill that can burrow underground in an emergency. This device also allows the castle to travel in between South Figaro and Kohlingen. The castle's primary economy is production of machines, and all goods made in the castle are shipped to South Figaro. Events prior to Final Fantasy VI The castle was built more than 200 years before the events of Final Fantasy VI. It was not equipped with machines until about eighty-four years before the adventure, with the first attempt to submerge the castle occurring ten years later. The submerging was a tragic failure and hundreds of citizens were killed. Engineers from around the world were then hired to review the work. The second attempt was made, sixty-eight years before the events of the game, and completed successfully. World of Balance Edgar once ruled the castle with his brother Sabin. However, when their father died, Sabin thought that the Empire was responsible for the death of their father, and decided that he did not want to become king. Edgar and Sabin made a deal that they would have a coin toss, and if Sabin won, the two would go their own separate paths. Edgar used a two-headed coin to make sure Sabin won, and Sabin left and Edgar became king. Edgar had the kingdom of Figaro alligned with the Empire officially, but he only did so in order to secretly fund money and resources to the Returners, an organization opposed to the Empire. Locke Cole was to be the go-between. One day, however, Locke brought a young girl named Terra to the castle, and told Edgar that he needed to harbor her from the Empire. However, Kefka Palazzo wanted to bring Terra back to the Empire, and he came to Figaro to find out where she was. Edgar lied and said she was not around, but Kefka set the castle on fire as a result. Edgar ordered his Chancellor to bury the castle under the ground while he escaped with Terra and Locke. The Returners came back to the castle later to use it to travel to Kohlingen. It was Sabin's first time back at the Castle after he left it, so he took a little walk around his home. Treasure *Potion *Phoenix Down *Antidote *Soft Shops (Note: If Edgar is the lead member of the party, he gets a 50% discount at all stores in Figaro Castle.) World of Ruin The apocalypse shook the castle, forcing it underground. Edgar decided that he needed to bring it back above the surface. To do this, he needed to travel around and find a group of thieves who knew a secret passage into the castle. He found them in the Crimson Robbers, and secretly joined them as a man named Gerad with promises of vast treasure in Figaro. He let the thieves lead him into the castle and down to the basement where the source of the problem was. A large monster was blocking the engine, and Edgar fought it with a little help from Sabin and Celes. The castle could then be used once again as a means of travel between South Figaro and Kohlingen. After the party acquires the Falcon, they can return to Figaro Castle and travel in it again. This time, however, the castle is obstructed by something, which turns out to be the Ancient Castle. The party can explore there. An amusing thing is that Kefka didn't use the Light Of Judgement on the castle when it went back at the surface, although he had many reasons to do so. Treasure Castle Basement *X-Potion *Ether *Soul Sabre *Gravity Rod *Crystal Helm *Royal Crown Shops (Note: If Edgar is the lead member of the party, he gets a 50% discount at all stores in Figaro Castle.) Monster Formations Outside: desert (WOB) *Sand Ray X2 *Alacran X3 *Sand Ray, Alacran X2 *Sand Ray, Alacran X3 Outside: desert (WOR) *Sandhorse X2 *Sandhorse, Cancer X2 Castle Basement *Neck Hunter, Cruller, Humpty X2 *Cruller, Humpty X2 *Humpty X3 *Humpty X4 *Neck Hunter X2 *Dante *Dropper X3 *Tentacle (upper left), Tentacle (upper right), Tentacle (lower left), Tentacle (lower right) (boss) Category:Final Fantasy VI locations Category:Castles